Julian Pierce
"To be lied to, treated like trash, then thrown into the metaphorical pile of other human sex-toys by someone you genuinely loved with all your heart has to be one of the worst feelings I have ever felt." _______________ about julian Julian was raised in the heart of Vesuvia, living in the 'middle-class' section of the city with his father, mother, and younger sister. He was spoiled throughout most of his childhood, being rewarded valuables for little to no reason. This is what turned him into the cocky man he is today. As he grew older his parents started to introduce the idea of a career in magic, as it was a family tradition to go into this profession. Julian however was drawn away from magic, rather finding interest in fighting. He would attend every show as a child, being exposed to bloodshed unimaginable to any other child in Vesuvia at that time. He soon grew akin to the idea of fighting in this very arena, becoming famous for his doings, and lastly..the desire to shed another man's blood simply for his own satisfaction. Along with this he found himself growing fonder of the count, his firm voice ringing in Julian's head whenever there was even the slightest silence. He was confused by the whole thing, though was to afraid to talk to anybody about his feelings, the way his eyes lit up when he saw him, the way butterflies swarmed in his stomach whenever he got to close. After a few months passed the feeling was to hard to ignore, and after a long day debating Julian decided to run away from home and enter the arena as an official fighter as he knew the count would take notice to him then. Shortly after signing up he began training harder and harder, hauling carts with stacks of hay bails reaching into the air, lifting makeshift weights from boulders, and beginning his training with daggers. Months later Julian was an established fighter within the arena, where he knew the count's eyes would be on him. After he accomplished the task of beating a man twice his size, he was invited up to the count's personal box. He was ecstatic once the words rolled off the messenger's tongue, racing past people and up to the box though he attempted to seem calm. When inside the count complimented Julian's skills, admitting to admiring him for the many months he had been fighting. After this Julian was taken to the palace and straight to the count's bedroom. While in this room the count began to make a few sexual advances, though it was clear he was slightly intoxicated. From there began an intense, toxic relationship between Julian and Horith with lying, cheating, and abuse lying just outside the view of the public. During this 'relationship' which lasted a little over a year Horith would punch and slap Julian out of nowhere just to assert his dominance, though Jules did little to nothing about this as he was blinded by his love for the count. Towards the end of this Horith grew more aggressive and unstable, which prompted Julian's decreasing feelings for him. Finally we arrive at the end of their relationship; Horith threatens to publicly hang Julian unless he leaves and never breaths a word of anything he learned during his partnership with the count or what happened in during this year. Julian is then thrown out and begins living in the streets for a few months until he scavenges together enough money to purchase himself a house as most of his money was stolen by the count. Which brings us to now, Julian currently lives happily with his snake and continues to pursue fighting. _______________ appearance Julian is usually described as a rugged yet handsome figure to set eyes upon, standing at about 6'2 and weighing approximately 190 lbs. He has short yet long on the top hair which is brownish blonde in color which pair perfectly with his striking hazel eyes. Onto the rest of his body; Julian is quite strong, especially when you take into consideration his current career. He has well defined muscles which he enjoys showing off to nearly everyone he comes across, therefore why he doesn't wear a shirt most of the time. When it discussing his features the first thing most people point out is his scars, these being from his countless tournaments. His daily attire usually consists of loose fitting pants, often no shirt rather belts covering his torso, bandages on his arms and hands, and heavy boots. _______________ personality Julian is often seen as an outgoing, funloving character however, this is not the full truth. While he can sometimes appear as this Julian is somewhat closed off, letting very few people into his personal life. This is especially hard as nearly the entire city knows of him. To those he speaks to for more than a few minutes his true personality can be seen. He often comes off as a charming, cocky, cunning, and sometimes pestering young man. Once you become friends with him you'll see that he can be very manipulative, willing to do anything to get his way. He shares this trait with the Count, whom he idolized when he was younger. _______________ romance Julian is currently not in a relationship; he doesn't want one as of now and mostly sticks to hookups with acquaintances or friends ● current partner: none ● past partner(s): Horith Ward ● sexuality+orientation: bisexual, homoromantic ● currently attracted to: none ● ships: none _______________ bonds format: name|relation|trust rate|thoughts Althalos|Father|70%|"Your a complete and total asshole, you only gave me so much useless junk as a way to mask the fact your a terrible father and person." Malkyn|Mother|20%|"You were never around much during my childhood, though I suspect you were off with that man..who's name you pitifully moaned while masturbating in the room right next to your children." Elvira|Younger Sister|50%|Always annoying, always a brat. You were never the ideal sibling nor person to be around. I'm glad I left you along with that god awful family." Count Horith|Ex|60%| Jordan|Accquaintance|0%| _______________ trivia ● hasn't lost a single fight in over three years _______________ roleplayer info ● wikia: lucifer ● discord: lucifer #8231 Category:Characters